Bandit's Teddy Bear
by wafflewolves
Summary: Someone takes Bandit's teddy bear and he's not letting him receive the easy way out.


**Author's Note: Yes, that's exactly what you saw. It's definitely a crime when someone decides to take away an object of serious memories. Enjoy, read, and review!**

Dominic Brunsmeier walked into his room and immediately noticed that something was missing. Mr. Teedles was gone. The thing that helped him sleep at night was no longer on his bed. Bandit rapidly searched his room to see if he could have been misplaced, but he was out of luck, Mr. Teedles wasn't in his room. There was a growing sense of anger in the German. His 42nd birthday was coming up on the 13th and it would be a shame for Mr. Teedles to miss it. Mr. Teedles was a gift that he would never forget. It reminded him of Cedrick when his brother wasn't around. Mr. Teedles was a mere stuffed animal but he was someone who didn't judge him. Bandit felt like an outcast. Occasionally he would hear a: "No wonder you went to prison." Sometimes there was a: "You touched too many drugs," from his fellow operators. Some people dared to take it as far as judging why he wasn't married. These things weren't jokes, these "jokes" hurt him, it made him feel useless, sometimes Bandit wondered if he was even pointing his gun in the right direction. He ended his brother's career with a prank from his CED shock wire but his fraternal twin was a good Leo and was quick to forgive. What made the bear so special was the fact that it was from his brother after the accident. He told him that Mr. Teedles was now how he could remember him since he would no longer be on GSG9 with him. His brother was proud when he found out Bandit was joining Team Rainbow as his brother was now the best in the world.

Losing Mr. Teedles would be a terrible thing. It would be like someone trying to kidnap his brother or even killing him. He wasn't sure who would walk into his room and dare take his stuffed animal away from him. He soon heard something that could be a clue, laughing. It was loud and lasted long and perhaps whoever it was had Mr. Teedles. Bandit was able to bench 150kg and would gladly throw anyone out a window whether it was some hunk like Sledge or even Montagne or possibly Tachanka. Now that he thought it through, there was one name that he was instantly magnetized to, Seamus Cowden. The man with the sledgehammer had messed with him before but sometimes the Scotsman got the better of him. Bandit and Thatcher shared a collective thought of Sledge being an asshole towards people his senior while people like Mute, the youngest were begging to be on his good side. If Sledge had Mr. Teedles, Bandit couldn't wait to lop the boy's head off that "unusual" body. But there was clearly more than one person. Sledge couldn't be laughing by himself, there was definitely two people at the minimum who laughed.

Bandit stealthily hunted down the noise which as he expected had ended up at Sledge's room. He quickly gave a short peak into the room and saw Sledge with Smoke and Mute. He saw a window right next to Sledge's chair and cooked a daring plan. He would run in, pick up Sledge, and ram him into the shut window and then fall twenty feet into the grass below. He spotted Mr. Teedles being held tightly around the neck by Sledge. Now was the opportunity to execute his plan as the tall Scotsman was about to get up from his chair. Bandit ran in, taking everyone by surprise as he energetically picked up the Scotsman like a spear and continued running towards the window. Sledge's head broke the glass as shards flew in and out of the room and by the time they knew it, Bandit and Sledge were laying unconscious on the Hereford grass. Smoke and Mute urgently ran downstairs and outside to check on the two operators. Many operators got out of their rooms to check on what broke as Thatcher was the closest to Sledge's room and was followed by Valkyrie who happened to be in the hallway. Some operators were outside and helped take the two men to the field hospital which wasn't too far away.

Valkyrie noticed something on the floor that wasn't glass. It was definitely cotton and it was brown with a black nose and black eyes. It seemed to be sitting upright and had cylindrical arms and legs. She picked up the stuffed animal and looked at the figures outside. She knew that none of the SAS members had a stuffed animal and concluded that it belonged to Bandit.

"What's that?" asked Thatcher.

"I believe this teddy bear belongs to Dominic," replied Valkyrie.

"I hate it when Seamus fights, it makes me look bad as a mentor. It pisses me off when he picks on people."

"I think I better give this back to Dominic. He's probably been wondering who has it now."

"It probably meant a lot to him if he was willing to break a window and fall from it."

"I wouldn't disagree Mr. Baker. I think I'll go give it to him."

"No one's stopping you Meghan. He needs to know someone who cares about him, someone that respects his presence and to appreciate what he's done for his country. The power is in your hands now, tell no one what happened, I'll handle that."

"Of course Mr. Baker."

"Hurry now, I suggest you get there before the director does. I can see a storm coming." Valkyrie nodded and head off to the field hospital while others slowly flooded into Sledge's room.

Valkyrie held the stuffed animal with two hands, studying it as she walked towards the field hospital. Bandit had taken very good care of it as all the threads were secure and saw no visible damage which suggested there wasn't any at all. Bandit was a special person to her as he offered to be her partner. She flourished greatly under his wing and continued to do so even when they weren't working on a operation together. At the field hospital, she saw the two were back at full consciousness relatively fast. Sledge had his injuries being tended to while Bandit simply lay down. She came to his side as saw he still stared at the ceiling.

"I believe this is yours Dominic." Valkyrie held the bear by his shoulder. Bandit blinked several times and went into a moment of thought as he looked at the American girl. He couldn't believe that she brought him his bear. Those blue eyes told her that she didn't laugh it off to deliver it. Her eyes told him that she cared about him, her tone of voice told her that she knew Mr. Teedles meant something to him.

"It… means a lot to me Meghan."

"I hope you're feeling alright Dominic."

"What made you bring me the bear Meghan? I had a feeling you would laugh about it. Maybe you would think I'm crazy for having a stuffed animal at my age."

"I knew it meant something to you Dominic, otherwise you wouldn't have fought for it like you did. I'm pretty sure we've all had our favorite toys, you just seemed to have taken care of yours better than anyone else."

"This bear isn't a toy Meghan."

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Cedrick gave it to me after his injury. It makes me feel like he's still around. Someone who does judge me or always have some stupid thing to bug me."

"So that's how you remember him." A new crowd gathered as the entire rest of the team was now in the large room.

"Well now Mr. Teedles has another moment to remember."

"I'm sure he does Dominic."


End file.
